This invention relates generally to hyperthermic treatment of superficially located tumors, and more particularly the invention relates to a flexible microwave array which can conform to complex curvatures of the human body for uniform electromagnetic heating of such tumors.
The use of microwave applicators for hyperthermia treatment of superficial tumors is well known. However, difficulties have been encountered in applying such devices over large areas with complex curvatures, such as in the neck and chest area of patients, while retaining the antenna(s) in an evenly spaced perpendicular alignment with the surface with proper inter antenna spacings in order to facilitate uniform heat treatments.
The present invention permits mechanical mounting and electromagnetically coupling arrays of microwave radiating antenna for the treatment of human carcinomas such that the energy deposited on the diseased tissue can remain generally constant and uniform despite having to curve over the complex contours of the human body.